


Three Reasons

by a_big_apple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Autofellatio, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is extremely persistent and supports his argument with very specific examples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first FMA fic I wrote. Hundreds of thousands of words of fic later...I still think it's kinda funny. ;)

“ _Please_ , Colonel.”

“No!”

“Aww, come on…”

“I said no, Fullmetal—hey, what are you _mmnph!_ ”

“ _Mmmm_ …”

“…Edward…”

“I never would have guessed coffee could taste so good secondhand.”

“It’ll stunt your— _get your hand out of there!_ ”

“Hmm…in comparison, I’d say my _growth_ is far from stunted.”

“ED!”

“Not so loud, idiot, you want Hawkeye to come bursting in here? Hey, let go of my arms!”

“Not until you give me three good reasons, Ed. Three good reasons to break every military and social rule about fraternization, homosexual relations and the age of consent.”

“You’ve seen me eat, haven’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Well, that’s reason number one.”

“Your ability to inhale your food is supposed to turn me on?”

“I have no gag reflex, you bastard.”

“… _oh_ …”

“And you’ve seen me spar with Al, right? And working out at the base gym once in a while?”

“Yes, nobody’s denying you’re an unusually well-muscled and attractive fifteen-year-old, and you’re certainly strong—”

“I can do a full split, Roy.”

“…”

“Also, _I can suck my own dick_.”

“Go lock the door.”

“Don’t you want to hear reason #3?”

“GO LOCK THE DOOR.”


	2. The Third Reason

For the first few minutes of their sudden and totally unexpected affair, Roy thought reason #3 must be Fullmetal’s highly-skilled tongue. It certainly got plenty of exercise, hurling invectives at him across his desk, the very desk he was now sprawled half-beneath. Edward’s use of that tongue in an urgent and extraordinarily hot attempt to suck Roy’s tonsils out was far more pleasant than hearing a disjointed report.

Then, as layers of clothing were ripped away with a snarl, Roy thought perhaps reason #3 might be the automail hand that swept along his skin, cool at first between the sudden heat of their bodies, but warming quickly. He boggled at the fine motor control as metal fingers plucked his nipples to just the pleasant side of pain, as though he were a guitar or maybe a big string bass, strung tight and made to sing. 

A few minutes later a sharp _clap!_ sounded somewhere between Roy’s legs, and he thought maybe reason #3 was Ed’s alchemical genius, most notably his ability to make lube out of the dregs of Roy’s abandoned coffee. Then there was a finger inside him, followed by another, teasing him open with confident skill, and Roy thought that really he didn’t care what reason #3 was as long as Ed fucked him, _soon_ , oh dear _God_.

He had a lucid moment a little while later and thought _this, this must be reason #3_ , a combination of reasons 1 and 2, which was almost cheating, but oh _fuck_ he didn’t care about that when Ed, his crazy, underage, contortionist _subordinate_ Ed, could fuck him into next week and suck him off _at the same time_. He must’ve said some of that out loud, because the blonde’s eyes flicked up to catch Roy’s from behind a spray of long blonde lashes, and he _hmmmed_ around Roy’s cock. 

The last conscious thought Roy had was that yes, this must be reason #3, and _damn,_ if he could have performed the same feat when _he_ was fifteen, well, Maes probably wouldn’t have married Gracia after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was [illustrated](http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb197/a-big-apple/FMA-TheThirdReasonillustrationbyobs.jpg) by the lovely obsinate_fate on LJ.


End file.
